Chavos
The Dinka Chavos is a 4 door sedan found in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Design The Chavos resembles a Dodge Avenger, The front is based on the 1997/1998 Nissan 240SX, also known as the Nissan Silvia S14 Kouki. It is also thought to resemble a 1999-2004 Peugeot 406, but the look is less evident judging by the bumper. The sides look like a Acura TSX; the back looks loosely based on that of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VII, VIII, and IX. It can also be interpreted that the rear bears a large resemblance to a Toyota Tercel. The car as a whole can also be thought to resemble a third generation JDM Honda Integra sedan. It can be found in the Hove Beach area in Broker, Liberty City. The Chavos may or may not have a black-tinted roof, similar to that of the Imponte DF8-90. A blue-and-gray variant of the Chavos is used as a gang car for the Korean Midtown Gang in GTA Chinatown Wars. Performance The Chavos (bearing a VO5 badge) is powered by what appears to be a high-displacement V6, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in a RWD configuration. Power is on-par with other sedans in the game, making acceleration good and giving it a decent top speed of 90 mph (145 km/h). The vehicle has a very soft suspension and alot of body roll is evident. There is noticable understeer which may catch inexperienced drivers off guard. With enough effort though, this can translate to drifting, not to say easy and professional looking ones. In the hands of a good driver, this can make up for its weak construction as it can drift around corners at speed while pursuers may have to slow down. Safety ﻿Due to the soft front suspension, not only is the ride complient, but it won't be flipped by curbs and other road hazards. And if in a collision the cabin holds up well, but the roof does take some deformation. The trade off with the suspension is that emergency handling is poor, and steering feel sometimes is vague, lowering driver confidence, plus on the highway if one were to take the exit to fast, the rear end can slide out. Trivia *"Chavos" is a slang term for "Money" and young men. "Chav" is also a slang term for British youths, who typically wear tracksuits (often soccer related) and Burberry caps. *In GTA IV, the two default radio stations in the Chavos are The Beat 102.7 and The Classics 104.1, but the pedestrians in Hove Beach listen to Vladivostok FM. *Chavos is Spanish for "Kids." Locations GTA IV *Usually found around Hove Beach, Broker. *Sometimes found around Chinatown, Algonquin. *Occasionally found all around Bohan. *Rarely found all around Alderney. *Spawns most right after waking up in the Broker Safehouse without getting into any other vehicle (besides other Chavos' of course) GTA Chinatown Wars *Common around Midtown Gang territory. }} de:Chavos es:Chavos pl:Chavos sv:Chavos Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars